This disclosure relates to light-emitting polymers for use as light or energy sources.
Light-emitting polymers are known and used for self-illuminated signs, “nuclear” batteries, and the like. As an example, conventional light-emitting polymers may be formed from polystyrene and labeled with tritium that emits radiation, such as beta particles. The polymer is doped with a scintillator, such as a phosphor, that emits visible light when irradiated with the radiation from the tritium. That is, the light-emitting polymer is self-illuminating and may be used for signs or with photovoltaic devices to generate electric current.